Roland Knightly
The Rt Hon. Prof. Roland Theodore Knightly MP LLM ' (b. ''26th April 1921) is a British Conservative politician who currently represents the constituency of Epsom and Ewell, and currently serves as Shadow Secretary of State for Education and Science on the Shadow Cabinet of Edward Heath. Early Life Professor Roland Knightly was born on the 26th April 1921 to Horatio Knightly, member of Parliament for Epsom, and Sarah Knightly (née Howard). He attended Eton before going onto Oxford University in 1965 where he studied law. He holds a Doctorate, was promoted cum laude on a treatiste titled "In Parliament Assembled, a comparison between Parliamentary Assemblies across the world," and specialised in Constitutional Law at Oxford University, which he lectured until standing for Parliament in 1959. In 1950, he wa appointed Professor in Law. Political Career Knightly joined the Conservative Party in 1936, having been a diligent and active member of the Young Conservatives after being raised through-and-through Tory. After his Professor years, he was selected as a candidate and stood for Parliament in the 1959 election in his home, the constituency of Epsom, and was successful. Knightly rose fast through the ranks of the Parliamentary Party: after only 5 years in Parliament he was made Shadow Leader of the House and later Shadow Secretary of State for Education and Science, and after Edward Heath's victory in 1970, he served as Secretary of State for Education and Science. Now Heath has lost the General Election, he is Shadow Secretary of State for Education again. Soon after he went on to nominate and endorse Basil Forbes for Leadership of the Conservative and Unionist Party after the resignation of Edward Heath. He played a remarkably active role in the Election Campaign. Private Life Roland Knightly is a great fan of cricket, J.R.R. Tolkien and sailing. He also likes an occasional hike in the mountains and a good debate. In Parliament, his best friend is Foreign Minister of State David Keenan Berk, with whom he can be found drinking Double Obans in Annie's after work. Knightly is happily married to Maria Sawers Knightly, together with whom he cares for his two children. His first child, Martina, currently aged 19 years, is "a very bright and sweet young woman", according to her proud father, who aspires to become a minister, just like him. She attended grammar and private school with exceptionally high grades, mirroring a high intelligence. His second child, David, was named (such as Roland himself admits) after Roland's close friend David Keenan Berk, who was present despite his jewish background as a witness at his baptism. David is currently 14 years old, and also shares his father's intelligence. The Knightly Family '''Horatio Norbert Knightly MP x Sarah Anne Howard Knightly : The Rt Honourable Roland Theodore Jonathan Knightly MP (b. 26th of April 1921) : x Maria Sawers Knightly (b. 11th of June 1924) :: Martina Agnes Gemma Knightly (b. 5th of May 1955) :: David Francis Horatio Knightly (b. 22nd of February 1960) Styles from Birth Roland Knightly (1921-1945) Dr Roland Knightly LLM PhD (1945-1954) Prof. Roland Knightly PhD (1954-1959) Prof. Roland Knightly MP LLM (1959-1970) The Rt Hon. Prof. Roland Knightly MP LLM (1970-present) Offices held }|'Alternative style' }}} }| } }}} Trivia *The press christened Roland Knightly "Frightly Knightly" after his decision to slim down on school milk programmes as Education Secretary.This replaces "Thatcher, the Milk Snatcher", with all due credit to Aric/David Gunn, who made it all possible. Footnotes Category : Conservative MPs Category : Cabinet Members